Art of Life
by Wolfy36
Summary: A story about a young man Dante who has the chance to change the destiny of mankind. It is a mix of action and romance.


Prologue:

At some point in history, there was the creation of the earth, the great ice age, the six great world wars, the Milky Way Massacre, the destruction of the Nemissary Galaxy, and the War of the Prophets. That is the history for mankind at least. Besides the discovery of a universe full of new species and galaxies. It is remarkable that few remember the history of mankind since the value of earth has lessened over the past seven thousand years. The date is currently 11036 A.C. according to the human calender and the human race is now a minor part of the Vitarian Empire, one of the seven major empires whom make up the Grand Council who rule over the many universes that exist within its boundaries. Wars constantly rage between the seven powerhouses as it always has for the past 11,000 years. The next series of events; however, could not have been predicted by any prophet or sage that would lead to the change of trillions of lives.

Chapter 1.) A Glued Introduction

Life. Life as a lower class citizen consists of fighting for survival, or death. Those are the choices given to those who could not afford to live a wealthy life. The hard and easy way. Well, thats just how it works when you don't matter. Dante Marciano knew the importance of his life so very well. Born into wealth and fame he was quickly shunned from his life of riches after his father and mother were killed in the War of the Prophets three years ago. Now, at age seventeen, trying to survive in the underworld ruled by mafias and gangs, whom kill for fun and decide who live or die, surviving was the only thing left to do. One decent meal a day was a blessing. Learning the rules in this neighborhood wasn't so hard either. Stay out of the spotlight and blend in with everyone else. There were no friends or people to rely on, just the basic survival instincts and the will to survive. No one dared to cross the mafias in the underworld. Some of the mafias had enough power to take over some of the seven great empires who rules the multiple universes that created the Grand Council. Dante understood his role so very well. Everyone including himself in the slum were pawns to be played with and destroyed at any given moment. Walking down one of the back alley ways Dante knew he stepped aside while a young girl wearing a hooded mask and three husky men with swords walked past. There was nothing unusual about that picture, just a important person walking by with her bodyguards. Probably the daughter of some mafia leader making her way across town. That was the last Dante thought about it and moved on to more pressing matters such as finding a scrap of food to eat for dinner. Maybe the old baker down the street threw out a few scraps of old bread that could hold the storm brewing inside Dante's stomach for just a few minutes.

Walking past a intersection, Dante noticed a fight starting ahead. More than likely just a few people exactly like him fighting over a piece of food dropped by someone on their way home from the store. While as tempting as it was to jump in and take the food for himself he withheld himself from getting involved. It wasn't the fear of fighting that held him back, but more over that he was scared to fight them because of the power he had. Growing up with a father who was in the military it was only natural that Dante would know the basics of battle and could hold his own in a fight without taking a single hit. On the path to the military academy before he was striped of his title and family position he held the third highest rank in a class of over a thousand trainees. That was a distant memory of his past now. He walked another direction to avoid the fight and realized a very familiar sound that he learned to fear. A bunch of footsteps running at a very fast pace. One of the most common rules in the underworld was to avoid large packs of people at all costs. Being around large crowds was almost as if a person was asking to become involved in a disaster in the making.  
He stepped aside into another alleyway right before the large group of men rounded the corner. Dante grinned to himself as he saw around twenty men with all assorted types of weapons run past him yelling slurs and knocking anything in their path down. Yet again his basic instincts proved correct and saved himself yet another unwanted encounter with the local mafias. Looking up to the sky while letting out a deep sigh he noticed a light shade of black started to cloud the sky. Night time, if a person were to think the day was bad in this hell, they would truly not survive the night for more then a few hours. The only way a person could sleep is if that person was ready to accept the death that would meet them once they fell asleep. No one in this town could sleep unless they understood that when they closed their eyes to sleep that it could more than likely be their last moments alive. Thats just something that people accept down here.

If someone told a rich person who lived a pampered life the living conditions of a average citizen here, they would laugh and say its a load of shit and not think twice about it, but that one day they decide to take a detour home from their trip at an over-priced steakhouse and walk upon the underworld, it is already too late for them to think twice about that statement they previously made, because their life is already forfeited to the darkness that surrounds this god-forsaken land. Dante occasionally managed to leave the slums when he got a job that required someone with a large amount of strength. When his employers would ask about the scars carved into his flesh when he worked, he would simply respond by saying it was a accident that happened long ago. Refusing to corrupt the mind of someone who has never seen the horrors that he has. A person might fight to stand a chance to earn the right to live, and kill to earn that right. The amount of battles and death viewed by this lost soul has racked up so high he eventually stopped counting to avoid the insanity that followed murdering another pitiful soul such as himself. Dante never wanted to kill, but that was just a idealistic view in reality. The only thing he could hold onto was his moral standards for himself and hold onto his sanity. All of those thoughts would flash through his head while the employer would simply stare and ask if he was okay. Dante would just smile and continue to work hoping to earn enough money to buy dinner not fit for a rodent.

The only possession he had was a sword left entrusted to him by his father before he left for the battle that would take his life. He never dared to use it in any battles he ever fought in fear that someone in the mafia would find out about it and take it from him. That sword reminded him of the smiles of both his mother and father and the weight he carried on his shoulders. A long time ago he promised after their death that he would make them proud and regain the honor lost by their family. Until he was ready for that task though, he vowed never to use the sword given to him. Dante for a brief moment considered visiting the hiding spot where the sword was kept, but then decided it was not in his best interest at this moment with the mafia activities slowly opening up business for the night.  
It would be best to find a nice hole to sleep in and hide in the darkness.

Once Dante knew the thugs were gone he walked out of the alleyway and continued to walk at his usual slow pace standing tall glaring into the distant lights. As he entered the warehouse district he heard more yelling and the clashing of swords and loud screams.

⌠Zye, grab her and run we will hold them off as long as we can! Go!■

A tall man with a well built figure with the hooded girl from earlier ran past Dante glaring at him with piercing eyes and continued past him down the alleyway into the darkness. Dante's instincts told him to run instantly, but for some reason he stayed and peaked around the corner to see the other two men from earlier surrounded by the twenty thugs. Five of the thugs charged at the two men and were quickly struck down in less than a few seconds by a graceful combined attack of the two swordsman. Their minor victory came to a crashing halt when multiple gunshots were fired. The swordsman collapsed not even a moment later. This was the sign to run and try to find a safe place to hide while the thugs ran past. Dante barely made it around the corner when he realized there was more than twenty thugs now. He tried to count them but lost count after reaching thirty-two. Whoever this girl was they were chasing, she must have done something to really piss them off to have this many people after her life. Again Dante's instincts told him to run and get as far away from the fight as soon as possible, but he followed after the thugs lurking in the darkness keeping a fair amount of distance between them.

Weaving through multiple corridors he finally came to a halt when he saw the last man and the hooded woman backed into a corner.

⌠Milady, stay behind me at all times.■

The swordsman tone was emotionless and almost intimidating. He whispered something to the girl that Dante could not make out and a second later the man charged at the men right in front of Dante. He cut down three of the thugs and the girl ran past the swordsman and straight towards Dante. At the same time the swordsman turned to face the next opponent when a sword struck him in the back and another cutting off his arm wielding his sword. Dante knew the results of that battle and wished the man a quick and painless death. He turned his attention back to the girl who was only a few feet from her and grabbed her arm and covered her mouth and pulled her into the side corridor he was standing in.

⌠I don't know who you are, but if you want to live shut up and follow me.■

The girl nodded without saying a word and followed Dante as he started navigating through the side corridors that he had memorized by heart. Loud screams were following closely behind them and Dante moved swiftly always changing directions when he could to keep out of view of the thugs in pursuit. He swore silently to himself wondering why in the hell he reached out to the girl. He knew the end result of his actions and understood that he had just signed his death warrant. He continued to run while the girl continued to cling closely to him. He was surprised to see that the girl was having no problems keeping up with his pace as he continued to dodge his way through narrow corridors filled with trash. He took a moment to look back at her when he saw he open her mouth and see her eyes stricken with fear.

⌠Watch out!,■ the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dante's reflexes acted instantly as he threw her to the ground and did a barrel roll to the side to barely avoid a gunshot that was aimed directly at his head. He followed threw grabbing the knife he had in his back pocket and leaped towards the man that was about two feet away from him. Another gunshot fired and Dante felt a sharp pain hit his right shoulder as he continued charging the man. Again another blast roared from the pistol, but struck the ground next to Dante. Dante slashed at the mans arm cutting the mans hand forcing him to drop the gun. Dante leaped for the gun and aimed it directly at the mans chest and fired three rounds. The man let out a cry of pain followed by a sound of his body hitting the ground. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Dante went back and grabbed the girl with his left hand while his right wounded arm held the pistol.

Attempting to ignore the throbbing pain of being shot Dante continued to run with all of his might and narrowly escaped being shot again when three men rounded the corner ten meters ahead of him. Dante fired several shots in their direction and threw the girl into another alleyway following her only one step behind. He was leaving the territory he knew, but he had no other options left to him while being pursued by so many people. They were slowly cornering the two in and he realized the chase would be coming to a end very soon. The two turned into another alleyway and realized a moment too late that it was a dead end. Dante turned around to try to head another direction when he saw the shadows of the thugs coming up on the corner. He quickly grabbed the girls arm.

⌠Get behind me and don't move anywhere and say your last words while your at it because you're about to meet your maker.■

Dante checked how many bullets he had left. Two. Enough for him to kill the girl and shoot himself before the thugs came around the corner, but he decided against it and aimed the pistol at the end of the corridor waiting for the thugs to step around.

The first thug carelessly ran around the corner to meet a bullet to the chest followed by a shot in the skull. Dante continued to pull the trigger even though he knew the gun was empty praying that he had accidentally miscounted how many bullets were left. Three more thugs ran around the corner after realizing the two were trapped and out of bullets. They aimed their pistols at the two, but did not fire. Instead, they stood there glaring at Dante almost as if they were signaling for him to make the first move. Dante grabbed for his knife again and assumed a low attack stance trying to minimize his bodies size. That's when he realized a man in a white suit walk around the corner with a cigar in his mouth with a giant grin on his face.

⌠Well, well. Seems like this little game has come to an end. I will give you credit little boy for managing to take out several of my men. It is such a shame someone with such talent will die tonight. I will make you a deal though. Hand over that pretty little girl behind you and I promise I will make your death quick and painless,■ snorted the small figure.

⌠Scum like you has no right to tell me what to do. I have a offer for you. Why don't you and your henchmen go back home and have a fuckfest.■

⌠Cocky little bitch, fine we will just take her by force then.■

The short man grabbed for his gun and leveled it directly at Dante.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Dante winced in pain as he felt three bullets impale into his body. His body told him to scream in pain, but he refused will all of his might. He continued to stand in front of the girl refusing to give the man a shot at her. The girl screamed in horror and clung to the back of his jacket. The man fired another shot hitting Dante again in the right arm. Dante; however, refused to fall and continued to stand in the path of the man.

⌠Die you little shit! Die already!■

The man continued to yell slurs at Dante and fired another shot hitting Dante in the lower hip this time. Dante could no longer stand and buckled to his knees, yet he continued to stare at the man while everything surrounding him slowly started to fade to black. Out of nowhere a sword struck through the short man while several other swords cut down the men surrounding their leader. Dante tried to keep his eyes open to see what happened afterwards, but the darkness consumed him rendering him unconscious as he fell face first into the ground. A strange man walked up to the girl and offered his hand.

⌠Are you alright milady? Your not injured in anyway are you?■

⌠I'm fine Rogue, but this young man...■

⌠It does not look promising for him. I commend him on his will, but he was foolish to try to stand up against that person without anyway to defend himself.■

⌠Take him with us. He is not dead yet, maybe there is still hope for this poor lost soul.■

End of chapter one

Chapter Two: A Strange Awakening

⌠It seems his...vitals...serious injuries...barely alive...■

As Dante slowly regained consciousness he still did not understand the seriousness of the current situation that he was facing. He tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light glaring in his face. In a poorly made attempt he tried picking up his arm to cover his eyes from the brightness of the light. His arm; however, refused to budge. He closed his eyes as they started to water from staring into the light. His body was covered in sweat and felt a throbbing sensation throughout his entire body. He tried moving his legs and was met with a sharp stab of pain that send chills up his spine. Voices were speaking within a close proximity of him, but he could not identify any of the voices as someone he might of known. Dante again tried to open his eyes, this time he made sure to open them slowly to give his eyes the chance to adjust to the light in the room.

Two people, a man and a woman in white clothing, stood on the opposite side of the room hovering over something. The man kept pointing to the object while the woman slowly nodded. It was a small room without any windows and a single closed door. He was located on the far side of the room away from the door with a bunch of equipment and cords running around his body. Dante let out a slight cough and the male finally noticed that he was awake.

⌠Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Good morning sunshine you sure had one hell of a night last night.■

⌠Doctor! You could be a little more polite when you talk to him. I'm sure he is in no mood for your jokes.■

⌠Come now everyone can use a good laugh no matter how bad the situation.■

Dante stared blankly at the two people until he finally remembered the events that had led to him laying in the bed. The hooded girl and the thugs chasing him...

⌠The girl! What happened to the girl I was with!■

⌠Calm down son, she is doing just fine thanks to you. Your heroism protected her from being injured, but you on the other hand, your a mess head to toe. I don't understand how you are still alive, but someone up in the sky apparently was feeling very generous. Your pumped up with drugs right now so you can't feel anything, but your really banged up.■

The doctor let out a loud sigh and broke out laughing and headed towards the door.

⌠You sure are one interesting kid, damn stubborn I say not to die from all of that...sheesh...kids these days. Don't know whats good for them anymore. What happened to the kids who went to school and made something of their lives.■

The man left the room and the female went to checking some slips of paper and pressed a few buttons on a foreign piece of equipment that Dante could not identify. She took a look at Dante's worried face and gave him an encouraging smile.

⌠Don't worry about anything he says, believe it or not he really is a good doctor and he did everything in his power to save you. He just sometimes does not want to admit that he really cares about what happens to his patients.■

⌠So where exactly am I then, because I assume I am no longer in the slums.■

⌠That doesn't matter for right now mister, right now you need to get some sleep and take care of that body of yours. You won't be going anywhere for at least another day,■

The nurse was right no matter how Dante tried to look at it. He was indeed very sleepy and he could not move his body an inch. The nurse went over to another device and turned on some soft playing music and left the room silently. Dante turned his head slightly to find a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He ran the events through his head until he finally fell back asleep.

Elsewhere

Rogue walked around the room pacing back and forth with a disturbed look on his face. His body was tense and had one hand placed on the hilt of his sword while the other was rubbing his forehead. With a disgusted sigh he turned and faced a beautiful young lady. A doctor was doing some final checkups to make sure nothing was wrong with her. From the outside she looked perfectly fine. Her long white hair reaching just past her slender hips. Her pale soft skin had no scrapes or bruises and her light blue eyes looked as stunning as always. She refused to get into a gown as the doctor had requested and instead went for a, what Rogue considered to be too revealing, dress. Any normal man would have fallen in love with her looks instantly, Rogue; however, was not interested in her looks, but instead for her safety and well-being. Claire gave a slight giggle and smiled at Rogue.

⌠Rogue you don't always have to look so tense, I'm perfectly fine and the doctor has not found anything wrong with me. For once just relax okay?■

⌠Princess Motosune, do you fail to realize the seriousness of the situation. You were almost killed by a pack of random thugs because you decided to go on a detour without proper security. You could have been killed! Think about the responsibility you carry for the Clan before you decide to do something stupid!■

⌠Nothing did happen to me though and everything worked out, there is nothing to worry about I am safe.■

⌠Princess do you fail to realize you endangered a random civilian and could have cost him his life?■

The smile disappeared from the young girls face as she slowly pulled her knees up to her chest.  
Her eyes gave off a sense of despair as she went into a deep thought. She never asked that boy to help her. Why did he go and do something so stupid as to risk his life for someone he didn't know.

⌠Do you know how he is doing Rogue?■

⌠As far as I know, he is still alive. Once he is better we we will wipe his memories of everything that happened and throw him back were we found him.■

⌠Rogue! He risked his live! Do not speak so coldly of him! No matter who he is he was kind enough to help me when I was in danger. We owe him something in return for his services and I would like to pay him a visit to properly thank him for protecting me with his life.■

Rogue's face overcame with anger showing that he was not pleased with the idea at all. He rarely allowed any outsiders to get so close to the Princess and now she is asking to see such a simplistic commoner. He slowly nodded his head and walked out of the door slamming it behind him making a clear statement to Claire that he was not thrilled about the idea at all. The young girl thanked the doctor for his work and followed in the footsteps of her guardian. She bit her lower lip worried about the safety of the strange boy who saved her life. She mumbled something to herself that only she could hear.

⌠I truly hope that person is still alive, I would really like to get to know the person who saved my life.■

End of Chatper 2

Chapter 3: A Lost Bloodline

Dante Marciano, son of Blade and Sarah Marciano, once a noble family with a high rank in the Vitarian Empire. Blade Marciano was one of the strongest fighters in the empire, he was well decorated and earned enough honors and merits to earn himself the rank of Royal Knight. Caught up in the middle of the War of the Prophets with his political figurehead wife Sarah, the two were targeted by a hidden military organization from one of the seven empires after stumbling upon the true intentions of the war. Dante ran these thoughts through his head and pushed the thoughts aside after a few moments. That life was gone, he would never be able to see his parents again and now faced a new situation that he did not understand. Dante's thoughts were abruptly ended when the door opened to show the face of the warrior who cut down the short man from the previous encounter.

⌠It seems your doing better, I won't say I'm surprised that you lived, but I didn't have much hope for you.■

Rogue slowly wondered his way into the room refusing to make direct eye contact with Dante as he glanced around the small room as if he were more interested in the equipment than Dante. Another man walked in behind Rogue and gave a slight nod towards Dante and moved to one of the corners in the room and placed his hand on his katana. Dante noticed that there was one more person standing outside, but was just outside of his view. Dante was caught off guard when Rogue barked out a brief statement.  
⌠Secure, you may enter now.■

Following those words entered a beautiful young lady. She looked at Rogue and thanked him and continued towards the bed where Dante laid. He was shocked at the aurora that surrounded the young girl. Dante never had a chance to actually see the girl before because she was covered by the hooded garment and also due to the darkness of the alleyways. Her slender and fragile looking body made him stare in amazement and he could not help but stare at her in awe. Dante bit his lower lip to see if he was for some reason dreaming and was rewarded with a wince and a new bruise to his already battered body. There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke.

⌠I thank you kind sir for protecting me with your life. It was very honorable and noble of you to do such a thing, I did not realize that kind hearted people like yourself still remained in a area such as that one.■

⌠I don't know why I did it myself, don't feel too honored. It was just a impulsive reaction.■

Rogue gave a short out burst to counter Dante's rude statement but was quickly silenced by the young lady.

⌠Let me introduce myself, I am Claire Motosune, princess of Clan Wolf. You rescued me while I decided to go out on a little joy ride through the underworld believing that three bodyguards would be sufficient enough to protect me; however, the errors of my way have been...■

She gave a grimacing look towards Rogue and then turned back to facing Dante.

⌠...by this man over here. Let me introduce you to Rogue, he is acting as my current head of security and seems to be a bit overprotective of me at times.■

Dante's expression on the exterior was unchanged, but on the inside he was thinking of hundreds of different ideas. Princess? Clan Wolf? Is she joking? There is no way. Dante had several experiences with Clan Wolf in the past while he was on trips with his mother on diplomatic trips. Clan Wolf was one of the strongest clans ever to exist, the sheer size of their clan was one thing, and to combine that with their military power meant they were one serious force to be reckoned with. The clan could be considered the eighth nation that spanned across the universes that were currently discovered.  
The only thing that stopped Clan Wolf from becoming one of the great empires was its problematic relationships with some of the other powerful clans that constantly warred with the Wolves.

⌠May I ask what your name is kind sir?■

⌠Dante.■

Claire giggled again and smiled at Dante.

⌠You don't have to be so serious, relax a bit. I promise I won't bite.■

While Dante grew up he learned various secrets from his father that very few others knew about. One was that each member of the royal bloodline in Clan Wolf had a mark or symbol they were born with to verify their position as a noble. Dante wanted to find out if this girl was really telling the truth of if she was just pulling his leg for some excitement.

⌠Miss Motosune, if you are indeed the princess of the powerful Clan Wolf, may I ask to see proof of your nobility?■

Rogue instantly stepped in between Dante and the young lady and placed his hand on his sword in a ready position. Rogue's eyes locked dead on with Dante's with a cold look.

⌠What do you mean by that statement you made to the princess. Explain yourself now!■

⌠Her birthmark, thats what I'm talking about. The secret symbol that every member of the royal family is born with.■

⌠How do you know about that! Who in the hell are you! You shall explain yourself now if you wish to leave this room alive.■

⌠As I said, my name is Dante. Dante Marciano, son of Blade and Sarah Marciano. Exiled from nobility and stripped of my family title and honor. I'm sure you have heard the rest of the story.■

Rogues eyes widened with a shocked expression on his face. He had trouble believing it until he looked that the medical charts with the DNA tests confirming the identification of the young man. Rogue now stood straight up and looked back at Claire who had a confused and dazzled expression on her face. It was not shocking to Dante that she had not heard of the great incident that happened three years ago, it was more of a military story told among warriors who envied one of the strongest warriors alive.

⌠Milady, the Marciano family was well known in the Vitarian Empire as the one of the strongest families in the empire. Blade Marciano was one of the ten Royal Knights that protected the vast region of the empire, while Sarah Marciano was known as one of the most effective diplomats of their time. Their names were feared and held with the up most respect until one day while they were heading to their home planet when they were both assassinated by multiple parties who wished for the two to be silenced forever.■

Claire looked at Dante then back at Rogue.

⌠So who is this young man sitting in front of us then?■

⌠Dante Marciano, the only child of the Marciano family. The last of his bloodline.■

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4: A New Opportunity

⌠Mr. Marciano is it then? Very well, Mr. Marciano thank you very much for saving my life. If there is anything I can do to repay you please ask.■

Claire and Rogue both bowed their heads slightly and they turned around to leave towards the door. After Claire had fully left the room Rogue turned back and stared at Dante.  
⌠If you want a chance to leave this hell hole meet us at the spaceport in five hours. Unless you would rather stay here and continue from where you left off. I don't think you will be too welcome in the streets where you were anymore after what happened though.■

With that the tall husky man left and closed the door silently behind him. Dante thought about the last statement that Rogue said before he left. It was true that if he returned back to the slums he would more than likely be killed by the mafia once they found him. He let out a low chuckle and attempted to sit up. That man didn't leave a lot of options to be taken. Live or die. The only options Dante has ever had was to live or die, and he was not about to give up yet, not until he got a chance to enjoy life one more time. It was decided then, Dante slowly made an attempt to get out of bed and slipped back into a set of cloths that had been left for him to change into. He had no problem sneaking out of the medical facility and found a holopad and accessed a 3D map. He found directions so that he could find his way to the spaceport. Reaching into his pocket he also found a small amount of money that he guessed was left by Rogue to by some food. He also punched in a search to find a local restaurant and made his way there first. It was awkward for Dante to walk through such a massive crowd where people were constantly bumping into each other. Apparently this was the luxury of living in a protected city where a person did not have to fear for their lives every waking moment. It was the first time in a long time that Dante lowered his guard and decided to relax and try to enjoy himself as best as he could.

It was a beautiful day outside with the sun bearing its all on the city creating a hot atmosphere that was balanced out by the soft summer breeze. After walking for a few minutes Dante came upon the restaurant that he had located on the map and proceeded to walk in. A waitress met him inside and lead him to a table with two chairs. The waitress brought him a glass of water and asked him what he would like to order. He looked at the menu and pieced out a classic Vitarian pasta that he had not eaten since he use to live with his parents. After a short period the waitress brought the food to him and he eat it within seconds. It was finally then that he had realized how truly hungry he was. He had never tasted a meal that had tasted better than that one just now. He left the money for the bill on the table and casually left the restaurant and continued walking towards the spaceport. His body was still soar from the fight, but whatever the doctors at that place had done really had helped. He no longer could see any of the bullet wounds and there were virtually no scars left behind. Walking by stores, Dante glanced into the windows and noticed a bunch of stuff that he had forgotten about, toys, stuffed animals, bikes, dresses, and finally for once felt normal. There was no threat of being attacked or killed and everyone around him seemed to in general be having a extremely good time. It was the first time in three years that Dante was naturally able to smile. Living in the slums for so long makes a person forget about the enjoyable things and life, and Dante realized that he would not have survived much longer if he had continued on the life he had been living.

⌠Yeah Rogue, I think I will take you up on your offer, lets see where the hell this leads to. It may just be entertaining.■

End of Chapter 4 


End file.
